memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Thousands of years ago
Events *'500,000 years ago to 100,000 years ago: The Forerunner Era was characterised by almost complete ignorance on the civilisations of the time. Knowledge was limited to a few scraps, while archaeology crossed over with paleoanthropology and geology. The best known civilisations were the Arret, the Fett and the Bursen. * '''c. 30,000 BCE': On Bajor Ohalu is contacted by the Prophets and gains an understanding of their relationship with Bajor not gained by others for millennia. As proof of his beliefs he writes a set of prophecies, which are considered the heretical writing of a madman by the religious authorities, but gain a small following nonetheless. A small cult forms to protect the prophecies. * c. 16,000 BCE (reference stardate -180/00): Orion slavery is well-established by this point. Early slaver species include the Sugg, who begin the process of arming the Orions against competing slave raiders. * 12,217 BCE (reference stardate -142/17): The Long Winter ends. * 12,189 BCE (reference stardate -141/89): 22nd Rigel Conference: the First Stage begins. * c. 8000 BCE (reference stardate -100/00): Orions begin clandestinely acquiring advanced technology. * c. 7700 BCE: 10,000 years prior to the 2260s, the Danons rule a sizable portion of the galaxy. Their visits to Earth and their saturnine appearances help to contribute to the mythology of the Humans' Devil. During this period, the Danons encounter the Torgas, beginning millennia of war, after which the Danons retreat to their homeworld on the planet Heartland, where they build a Great Machine and worship it. * 7730 BCE (reference stardate -97/30): The First Stage concludes. * 4527 BCE: The Borg originate from the planet Arehaz in the Delta Quadrant; they were created when the surviving MACOs that traveled back in time with the Caeliar, originating from 2168, were absorbed by the last surviving Caeliar, the now-mad Sedin. After they come into existence, they target their first victims, the Kindir. |Lost Souls}} * 3587 BCE (reference stardate -55/87): An alien insurance claim makes the first public mention of Orion crews. * 1508 BCE (November) (reference stardate -35/0811): The Orion Dawn marks the beginning of Orion piracy. * 1317 BCE (reference stardate -33/17): Merchant ships built and crewed by Orions launch from Bema, Sharu, and Nilor. * c. 1150 BCE: Parneb, a man born in the 23rd century and living backwards in time, reaches the end of his life. * 855 BCE: A Vulcan space program implemented by warlords is stopped after Devlarm is destroyed. Politics * c. 100,000 BCE: The Rigellian Trade Authority is believed to have already been functioning much as it does in the present by this date. * c. 18,000 BCE (reference stardate -200/00): The Yugai have the first known encounter with the Orions, the tribal natives of Rigel VIII. * 15,956 BCE (reference stardate -179/56): The Orion Era begins when the Treaty of Kammzdast is signed. * 15,839 BCE (reference stardate -178/39): First Rigel Conference. * 13,781 BCE (reference stardate -157/81): 13th Rigel Conference. * 12,327 BCE (reference stardate -143/27): 21st Rigel Conference. * 9143 BCE (reference stardate -111/43): 59th Rigel Conference: Namazz Accord signed. * 4712 BCE (July) (reference stardate -67/1207): 113th Rigel Conference. * 891 BCE (April) (reference stardate -28/9104): 144th Rigel Conference. * c. 700 BCE: The Nine Worlds Confederation is formed. * 111 BCE (May) (reference stardate -21/1105): The Taunpymi Incident. * 95 BCE (July 14th) (reference stardate -20/9507.14): 187th (and final) Rigel Conference. * 95 BCE (August) (reference stardate -20/9508): Botchok Planetary Congress organized. * 56 BCE (February 13th) (reference stardate -20/5602.13): Declaration of Nallin ends the power of the Treaty of Kammzdast. The New Days begin. Conflicts * 12,237 BCE (reference stardate -142/37): The Atom War occurs on Rigel VIII. The Long Winter begins. * 2351 BCE (reference stardate -43/51): Battle of Lomatin IV. * 94 BCE (January 3rd) (reference stardate -20/9401.03): Orion War begins at the Battle of Botchok. * 57 BCE (December) (reference stardate -20/5712): Orion War ends at the Battle of Rhinate. Astronomical events * c. 500,000 BCE: The third star of the trinary Devolin system collapses into a class four black hole, and creates a significant amount of ionizing radiation throughout the system. Mirror universe * c. 500,000 BCE: In the mirror universe, the third star of the trinary Devolin system collapses into a class four black hole, and creates a significant amount of ionizing radiation throughout the system. References and Notes Stories |}} Connections * Category:Timeline